The immunohistochemical observations on compounds related to GABA revealed a widespread reactivity of GABAergic system shortly after the ischemic insult. After 1 week, in relation to severe injury of the nucleus reticularis thalami (NRT), there was beginning of sprouting of new GABAergic terminals observed in the ventral thalamic nuclei (VTN) and it reached its peak at 30 days after ischemia. The sprouting represents a regenerative phenomenon which can be studied further by testing of various drugs.